michael_moviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Baby Doll
Baby Doll in the Pinocchio and Friends AU, is Darla Dimple's sister. She is known to suffer from hypoplasia, a disease that keeps her from physically aging, meaning that she spent all of her life looking like an adorable little girl. She talks in both her adult and little girl voice, depending on which voice is the most relevant to the situation. She is a former TV star turned psychotic criminal. In "Pinocchio and Friends", she is an assistant to Darla, who is the leader of an all-girl team. When she becomes an angel, she wears the same tutu as Darla, but with the addition of a collar, buttons and cuffs and being purple instead of pink. Before Pinocchio and Friends: 25 years before the events in Pinocchio and Friends, Baby Doll was once an angel just like Darla and like her sister, she always wanted to visit Earth. One day, the wisest of the angels, Baruch, chose Baby to be the guardian angel of a child. When she visits Earth, she encounters a strange man in a red suit (which implies that he's the Devil himself), who persuades her to sign a contact that will make her a popular and famous star, but costing her angel powers and youth and making her sell her soul. When she signs the contact, she becomes a human and this causes her to physically appear as a child, even in adulthood. Her debut in "Love That Baby" pushed her to the spotlight, when she was 10, and due to her hypoplasia, she looked the same 10 years later. When she was 20, her show was cancelled and tried unsuccesfully to get a job as a dramatic actress. These events led up to what happened in Batman: The Animated Series. In Pinocchio and Friends: Αfter the events of Batman:The Animated Series, things get a bit different in the Pinocchio and Friends timeline. Baby Doll is infuriated when she learns that her show has been revamped with a different actress in her place who claims to be the original Baby Doll and finds it as an insult. Baby Doll decides to return to crime, but she meets a gang of bratty girls, who are unaware that she is an adult, but accept her, because of her appearence and goals for a fantasy life. In "Meet the Girlz", Baby Doll meets Darla Dimple and becomes her associate and partner-in-crime. After accidentally reveals that she's an adult, she's expelled from the Girlz and we never see her again. After Pinocchio and Friends: 60 years into the future, Darla Dimple learns from Baruch that she and Baby Doll are actually...sisters . Also, she learns that Baby's time on Earth is ending. Darla decides to travel to Gotham and finds Baby Doll in a deserted building (now, 90 years old), watching old tapes from her show, alone and senile, still looking like a child. Darla tries to cheer up Baby and reminds her that she and Darla are angel sisters. But after the Devil appears and tells Darla, that Doll signed a contract with him and that by midnight, she is going to Hell, Darla is confused as she thought that she had defeated the Devil. Then, Darla and Baby try to reverse the contact, but after the clock strikes midnight, the Devil appears and drags Baby, straight to Hell. However, Darla has hope in Baby, and believes that she still has time to save her sister. So, she travels to Hell and finds Baby being taken prisoner. This leads to a fight between Darla and the Devil, which ends with Darla outsmarting the Devil over and over. This buys time for Baby to break free and rip her contract. After a wild chase, the Devil accidentally steps on a self-destruction button, before getting defeated, causing Hell to fall apart, and Darla and Baby give one last hug, before getting crushed. However they end up in Heaven, completely fine. Baby Doll wakes up, and suddenly realizes that she now sounds like a little girl, signalling that she's no longer an adult and that she reverted back to a child. Darla tells Baby that she's now an angel just like her and asks Baby to look at her wings. Baby Doll is filled with joy and glee, knowing that she's now in a place where she's not anymore lonely or afraid and that she can finally live the fantasy life she always desired and be an angel like her sister, Darla. Baby Doll is now able to join Darla, in her visits to Earth and be the TV personality she once was. Trivia * Baby Doll was made to be Darla Dimple's sister, because both of them are eerily similar. Unlike Darla however, Baby is an adult, while Darla is a child. # Both of them have blue eyes and blonde curly hair # Both wear similar dresses (Baby Doll-purple, Darla Dimple-pink) # Both have ribbons on their hair # Both of them have chubby legs and visible panties # Both get into temper tantrums # Both of them are actresses # Both of them have personal bodyguards (Darla Dimple-Max, Baby Doll-Miriam) * The disease Baby Doll has, is actually part of the deal, the Devil persuaded her to sign, in order to become a star. This Baby-Doll is from the BTAS version and not from the NBA versionCategory:Characters Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Kids Category:Villains Category:Heroes